Not Fair to Fall in Love
by sparkybitterness
Summary: Riza doesn't think it's fair to fall in love. Will a trip to a coffee shop change that? please R


A/N: Just a little something I was working on.

Disclamer: I don't owm Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, it wouldn't be as genius. _

* * *

_

_Maybe it isn't so fair, to fall in love. You can love them all you want, but they'll never know. They'll never know how you sacrificed your social life so they could have one. Also, they'll never know that you love them and as much as you hate those other girls, you want them to be happy. _This is what First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye thought as she watched her superior, General (almost Führer) Roy Mustang, leave the office early. Well, early in their standards. Normally they were there until close to midnight. Tonight, he had a date and left early, leaving her with all his paperwork. Honestly, she felt like leaving it and going somewhere. It was only 9, so she could change and go out to a late snack. Hmm, maybe the new coffee place down the street from where she lived.

Tonight, she wanted to risk angering Mustang. Tonight, only tonight, was she going to leave paperwork sit on the desk overnight. Smiling, which was rare at work, Riza left the office.

Walking into the coffee shop, Riza felt calm. It was a calm she hadn't felt in a while. Why should she feel like this tonight? Why couldn't it have been a long time ago? Her calm slowly disappeared when she saw a certain General. Only, there was nobody with him. He sipped his coffee and looked down.

Not going to let him disturb her once-calmness, she walked up to the counter. Paying for her caramel coffee, she made to sit at a small booth. Taking one more glance at her boss, she veered left and wound up sliding in the booth across from him. He gazed up, straight into the almost red eyes of his lieutenant. Obviously, he had expected no one to sit near the man with the eye patch.

Sir, where's your date?" Her smooth voice flowed out at an even pace and showed no sign of the emotion that she was feeling.

"Hawkeye, I'm surprised. I never thought to see you here. And, there is no date. I haven't been on a date…" He touched his eye patch. "Well, since then."

"I see, sir. I've decided to, um, skip doing paperwork and come home. A break every now and then is nice. I don't live very far from here."

"It's Roy." He sounded exhausted. "It's fine about the paperwork. We're all only human, in spite of what power we possess or the things we've seen." He took a sip of coffee.

"Yes, we are. Si, Roy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry to dump any of my problems on you. It's not fair."

_Life isn't fair._ She thought very bitterly. "It's alright. I really don't have anywhere else to be and it's my job to protect you; if that means listening to problems, I'll do my best."

"They're of the least importance. Let's talk about something…more pleasant. How's Black Hayate?" _There, this will get her off my problems. I can't let her know she's the reason for these problems. I love her so much, but I can't tell her. The past is still too close._ Roy thought.

"He's fine. He's getting older, though. Vet said he might get arthritis in his knees. I guess his digging would have to stop then."

Roy smiled fondly, thinking of the time Fuery thought there was a Warehouse 13. Turns out, Hayate was only burying chicken bones. "Yes, I suppose so. Have you heard anything from Falman or Fuery? I haven't seen them too much since I got back." _By getting back, he means from the north._ Riza thought this bitterly. _Right after he fought the armor soldiers, he came home._

"They have good reasons not to stop by. Fuery was married in the time you were gone. His wife's expecting and he waits on her hand and foot. Falman is, or was, researching something about Xing for the military. He should be back soon."

"That's good to see you all keep in touch." General Mustang said.

"They'll be back soon. After Fuery's wife has her baby, he'll be back a proud father. As for Falman, he'll be coming back real soon. The report on his findings is on your desk."

"I'll look at that tomorrow." Slowly, he took another drink. An awkward silence filled the table. Riza looked down, she probably needed to leave. After all, he didn't want to spend time with her two years ago, what had changed? She opened her mouth to make some excuse up, but the words came out of his lips. "Riza, I'm so sorry. I left and I shouldn't have. Things are so different now."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. What were we supposed to do, Roy? Let Bradley take over everything?" She shook her head. "It's my fault. I should have been there sooner. If I was there sooner, you would be sitting with a date right now instead of me."

He looked angry. This had been a sore subject they hadn't really talked over. "Riza, there is no other date I'd want instead of you. I left to office because I couldn't take sitting there anymore. Besides, if it was your fault, which it isn't, I could never hate you." His voice whispered the next part. "I love you way to much to hate you."

Riza felt part of her give into the bliss. This couldn't be true, could it? Reasonable, responsible Riza kicked in. "Roy, don't say that. You'll regret it tomorrow."

"The only thing I've regretted was not telling you. It tortured me when I was up North. I never told you. I had so many chances and just now it comes out. While I was slightly angry, how ironic. The only thing I'll be sorry for tomorrow is if you don't tell me you love me." Looking at her confused expression, he sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm so sorry for that as well. I'll leave." He stood up. Giving her a last glance, he left the coffee shop. Realizing the man she loved had just slipped through her fingers, she took off after him.

He was halfway down the street when he heard her running after him. He turned around slowly and she skidded to an abrupt halt. "Roy Mustang, don't ever do that to me again. Tell me you love me and leave. It's just like last time. Only, I love you too much to let you go. Don't leave me again." Riza closed the small distance between them.

"Are you sure? Can you really love a man like me?"

"Sure?" She laughed bitterly. "If I was this sure about anything, I won't worry as much as I do. I love you."

"Riza," He was about to start in on something else. She pressed a finger up to his lips.

"Be quite." She replaced her finger with her lips. As they stood in the soft streetlight glow, Riza thought, _maybe it is fair, to fall in love. Someday, they might just love you back. _


End file.
